Game With A Mean Storyteller/10 Oct 2010
(7:02:29 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you were going to spend a few days recovering and training before heading off towards the main island to visit some Immaculate monks (7:03:18 PM) Crowns: (The demon you want is p85 in Rogd2.) (7:03:29 PM) Crowns: (Perroneles, the living armors.) (7:05:07 PM) ***Dusk will summon herself a Peronelle for protection. And maybe some sesseljae if Crowns or Mist want any. (7:07:24 PM) ***Crowns wants a sesseljae. It sounds very useful for also pretending to be "friendly drunk" and not getting poisoned. (7:07:52 PM) ***Mist will take one, if there's one going spare, otherwise is fine. (7:07:53 PM) Dusk: (That's my 12 dice vs. their 3 dice.) (7:08:07 PM) Dusk: !exalted 12: Peronelle! (7:08:07 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Peronelle!": (4 7 8 8 4 10 2 7 4 2 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:08:34 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: Hey, I can still get 6 successes (7:08:34 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hey, I can still get 6 successes": (7 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:08:51 PM) Crowns: While you do the summoning, I am going to go and prepare ropes and poles and whatnots to help get the mortals organized for transport back. (7:09:14 PM) ***Dusk binds the Peronelle for a year and a day, and instructs it to slither on her skin to form an undercover armour suit. (7:09:20 PM) ***Mist shall... Do... As he is... told? (7:09:37 PM) ***Dusk next summons a Sesseljae for Mist and Crowns. (7:09:41 PM) ***Crowns also looks for a buckler or exceptional shield in the workshops. Something with no mobility penalty. (7:10:17 PM) Dusk: (Sesseljae. My 12 dice vs. their 4.) (7:10:23 PM) Dusk: !exalted 12: First one (7:10:23 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "First one": (8 9 3 3 7 6 9 4 4 2 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:10:34 PM) Remmon: There are no shields in the workshops, but you could make a wooden one yourself? (7:10:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (7:10:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (5 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:10:50 PM) Dusk: !exalted 12: And the second one (7:10:50 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "And the second one": (10 5 9 7 4 10 10 9 5 10 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 14. (7:10:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (7:10:53 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (8 9 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:10:54 PM) Crowns: 1) Bind demons. 2) Profit! (7:11:06 PM) Crowns: There is no intermediate step. Exalts do not bother with ??? steps. (7:11:27 PM) ***Dusk binds those two for a year and a day and employs them within Mist's and Crowns' stomachs. (7:11:56 PM) Crowns: How many blood apes do we have left? (7:12:02 PM) Mist: "Gross tiny little worm thing. Boo yah." (7:12:37 PM) Crowns: We should probably use them as cannon fodder both to soften up the Immaculates and so that they don't accidentally butcher our underlings. (7:13:33 PM) ***Dusk is ready to move out. (7:13:50 PM) ***Crowns is ready to take some vengeance. (7:13:56 PM) Dusk: (Each summoning took a day, so she'll be ready on the fourth morning.) (7:14:37 PM) Mist: (I need 4 days to train a charm. Then I'm good!) (7:14:38 PM) Crowns: (Well, six hours once a day.) (7:16:26 PM) Dusk: !exalted 2 7 4 (7:16:26 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (9 10; 10 4; 10 6; 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 2; 2; 0. (7:17:09 PM) Crowns: "Right. Shall we go over this once more?" (7:17:40 PM) ***Mist is warformed or not, depending on what is needed¬ (7:17:43 PM) Crowns: "We stormwind in, land on their roof, hit them with blood apes before they have a chance to react, and break out the sorcery that blows things up." (7:18:11 PM) Crowns: "Once that's done, we invite anti-Immaculate elements to come back with us." (7:18:38 PM) Mist: "If we land on /their/ roof, what are we blowing up?" (7:19:03 PM) Crowns: "All the bits we didn't land on?" (7:19:16 PM) Mist: "Won't those be holding up the bits we land on?" (7:19:21 PM) Crowns: "I seem to recall we managed fine when Dusk blew up the ships." (7:19:42 PM) Mist: "Didn't a whole bunch of people we needed die?" (7:19:53 PM) Crowns: "Yes, but we don't need any Immaculates." (7:19:56 PM) Dusk: "That was an accident." (7:20:20 PM) Mist: "Also, we weren't actually on the ships. We were a good bit away from them. And still took damage." (7:20:52 PM) Crowns: "I didn't." (7:21:09 PM) Crowns: "So, without an accident, is there going to be more blowing up the Immaculates and less blowing up everything?" (7:21:38 PM) Remmon: "I do agree that perhaps you shouldn't land on their roof. Land a few hundred yards away and then blow their fortress up?" (7:21:51 PM) Mist: "Mm, what this man said." (7:22:05 PM) Dusk: "I'm certain I can limit the amount of collateral damage this time." (7:22:45 PM) Crowns: "I'm not too sure about giving them so much time to shoot at us." (7:23:13 PM) Mist: "We could land secretly and move in secret?" (7:23:28 PM) Crowns: "Stormwinds are hardly secret. We'd have to land at least a mile away." (7:23:51 PM) Crowns: ((I really, really wish I had had the time and XP to get Third Dodge Excellency before going on this. Oh well.)) (7:23:53 PM) Mist: "This is what I meant. Walking never killed anyone!" (7:24:10 PM) Crowns: "All right. I'm game." (7:24:22 PM) ***Dusk does not point out that walking can, indeed, kill. (7:24:43 PM) ***Crowns does not reply that anything can, arguably, kill. (7:24:48 PM) Dusk: "Are we ready?" (7:25:03 PM) ***Crowns waves what appears to be a small set of maypoles. (7:25:05 PM) Crowns: "Ready." (7:27:02 PM) Mist: (So wait, roll up in warform, y/n?) (7:27:27 PM) Crowns: (Do it. Everything is cooler in warform.) (7:28:09 PM) ***Mist is still warformed, applies sunglasses. "We're on a desert Island, I'm a giant octopusman. We got a short chick and a solar martial artist. It's the middle of the day and I'm wearing sunglasses. Lets roll." (7:28:12 PM) Remmon: "Well, I'll stay here and try to make sure everything keeps going." (7:28:21 PM) Crowns: "Good." (7:28:56 PM) Dusk: "Form up, apes." (7:29:12 PM) ***Dusk flares to iconic as she weaves terrestrial circle sorcery. (7:29:34 PM) Remmon: The blood apes form up around you (7:32:30 PM) ***Dusk lifts off, taking the others with her on the giant whirlwind. (7:32:36 PM) Remmon: Dusk's stormwind rider forms around you as she casts her spell and picks you all up. You're on your way to the immaculate fortress (7:33:06 PM) Remmon: Some 7 noisy hours, 4 of which are very wet, 1 is very muddy and the other 2 are mainly very dusty, you arrive (7:33:32 PM) ***Dusk lands like a mile away. (7:33:34 PM) Crowns: "We're in a giant stormwind, I have a beetle in my stomach, we have seven demons with us, it's late in the day and I know snake tactics. Let's invoke memes." (7:33:48 PM) Remmon: You land about a mile away from the fortress, which sits on a small hill in the countryside (7:34:08 PM) Remmon: You can see it clearly and while you're a mile away, you realise that it's quite possible that they spotted you coming in. (7:34:32 PM) Crowns: ((Original for the reference-impaired: Blues Brothers: " It's 106 miles to Chicago. We've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses." "-Hit it.")) (7:34:42 PM) Mist: "Yo dawg, herd I bug you. So she put a bug in me and a bug in you so yo bug can be bugged while my bug bugs your bugged bug in yo, yo." (7:35:16 PM) Dusk: "I'm beginning to suspect that one of the First Age Solars made this his dying curse." (7:35:19 PM) Remmon: "Banana?" (7:36:52 PM) Dusk: "No bananas yet. I'm pretty sure you'll get some blood pretty soon, however." (7:37:09 PM) Remmon: The Blood Apes look happy about that prospect (7:37:29 PM) ***Dusk points to one of the apes. "You, you're on guard duty. Stay close to me, deflect those who wish to harm me." (7:37:36 PM) Mist: "Blood for the banana throne, sunglasses for the god of awesome!" (7:37:50 PM) Remmon: The Blood Ape nods (7:38:02 PM) Dusk: "I don't think Sol Invictus needs a pair of sunglasses." (7:38:10 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:38:23 PM) Mist: "He needs 4, so he could take them all off with his four hands and tell 4 puns at the same time!" (7:38:48 PM) Mist: (In during YOU'RE RUINING MY EEMURSHUN?) (7:39:07 PM) Remmon: You stand around talking to eachother and wasting time (7:39:21 PM) ***Dusk wonders what Luna saw in Mist. (7:39:26 PM) Dusk: "Let's go." (7:39:32 PM) Crowns: "Seconded." (7:39:37 PM) Mist: "Thirdeded." (7:39:41 PM) Dusk: "Lead the way, Mist." (7:40:27 PM) ***Mist leads the way, no clue where he's going! (7:41:54 PM) ***Dusk follows. (7:41:57 PM) ***Crowns points Mist at the fortress. (7:42:09 PM) ***Mist goes in the way pointed! (7:42:17 PM) Crowns: "That way, kill the Immaculates, you'll tell them fairly easily, they'll be trying to kill you for being part octopus." (7:42:26 PM) Crowns: "Also they'll be shouting 'anathema' a lot at you." (7:42:31 PM) Mist: "Just like all the kids on the playground, got it." (7:43:04 PM) Remmon: You head towards the fortress. It's not long before you happen upon the main road, where there's a caravan not far from you. Anybody want to try to be stealthy? (7:43:18 PM) Crowns: "Let's leave the road alone for now." (7:43:53 PM) Dusk: "Agreed." (7:44:31 PM) Remmon: Right... (7:44:34 PM) ***Mist goes in direction steered! (7:44:40 PM) Remmon: Dex + Stealth checks, people? (7:44:49 PM) ***Mist unless told to stop, etc.! (7:45:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (7:45:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 3 9 1 1 5 6 4 6 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:45:06 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 7 Blood Apes are stealthy (7:45:07 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (9 4 10 9 1 10 8; 4 1 7 9 2 8 1; 4 6 2 7 6 1 10; 1 4 1 8 2 10 8; 8 3 6 5 6 2 5; 10 9 4 1 10 6 3; 6 2 6 9 2 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 3; 3; 4; 1; 5; 3. (7:45:18 PM) Dusk: !exalted 4: Dex+Stealth (7:45:18 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Dex+Stealth": (2 6 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:45:38 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (7:45:38 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 5 1 5 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:46:10 PM) ***Crowns applies maypole and quickly looks vaguely like a nutter of some sort. Definitely not a professional martial artist. (7:46:38 PM) Remmon: "Oy you, identify yourself!" (7:46:42 PM) Remmon: He points a sword at Crowns (7:46:49 PM) Mist: ("IGNORE ME.") (7:47:17 PM) Crowns: "I'm Derek. I'm a scholar on my way to the Immaculate Temple to pay appropriate honor to the Dragons for my good fortune." (7:47:37 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: Lieeees (7:47:37 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Lieeees": (3 5 3 4 9 6 1 7 10 9 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:47:51 PM) Remmon: "Oh, okay then. Move along." (7:48:20 PM) ***Crowns moves along ahead of the rest of the party to get in place near the immaculate temple for when the magma kraken bullshit starts up. (7:48:47 PM) Remmon: As you get into sight of the city itself, you notice the city gates are closed, the walls are abuzz with activity. (7:48:59 PM) ***Mist , upon Dusk's direction, moves onwards! (7:49:15 PM) ***Dusk moves after Crowns and Mist and stuff. (7:49:40 PM) ***Crowns waits at the gates. Does it look like they open for anything? (7:50:26 PM) ***Dusk stops. Doesn't follow. (7:50:38 PM) ***Mist stops too! Don't want to get too close to the city now! (7:50:54 PM) Mist: (Stops at the tree line that is.) (7:51:23 PM) Remmon: It looks like someone's just closed them. The caravan behind you seems somewhat confused about this unusual state of events (7:51:33 PM) Remmon: The guards up on the walls shout at you to identify yourself, Crowns (7:51:53 PM) ***Crowns repeats his earlier statement. (7:52:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 (7:52:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 7 2 5 3 3 3 4 4 3 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:52:37 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Investigate (7:52:38 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Investigate": (9 7 3 4 4 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:53:06 PM) Remmon: "Do you have papers to prove that? A written slip of permission to enter the fortress?" (7:53:57 PM) Crowns: "I was unaware that I needed papers to prove that. If I need such a thing I will merely give thanks outside the fortress and possibly ask one of the Dragons to convey my prayers, if they have the time for me." (7:54:34 PM) Crowns: (How high are the walls?) (7:54:40 PM) Remmon: "We're on alert at the moment, so nobody gets into the city. Go around to the northern gates, they can interrogate you there." (7:55:21 PM) Crowns: "All right." (7:56:03 PM) ***Crowns turns about, walks away from the gates, and stops to look at the gates for an overview of the place. (7:56:27 PM) Remmon: "Hey, where are you going? They said the northern gate, that's around this way." (7:56:57 PM) Crowns: "I'm just taking my bearings." Crowns excuses himself before starting to walk around. (7:57:17 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 (7:57:18 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 7 2 3 2 6 7 6 1 5 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:57:27 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m (7:57:27 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (8 1 8 3 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:58:07 PM) ***Crowns waves his ropestick, hopefully Dusk and Mist can see that the gatepeople aren't willing to open nicely. (7:58:07 PM) Remmon: Dusk, mist, Crowns is heading around the city towards the northern gate and, most importantly, will soon be out of view from you (7:58:19 PM) ***Dusk follows, along the tree line. (7:58:28 PM) ***Mist follows along! (7:58:56 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware to see if they got the hint (7:58:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware to see if they got the hint": (7 10 3 9 10 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:59:09 PM) Remmon: One of the guards seems to be pointing your way, Dusk/Mist. (7:59:13 PM) Crowns: (Yeah. Trust the bot to give me nice rolls on my Spot checks.) (7:59:17 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you can vaguely hear something about anathema (7:59:45 PM) ***Mist nudges Dusk, "I think that dudes onto us, act like an octopus tree." (8:00:40 PM) ***Dusk follows Crowns along faster. (8:00:43 PM) Crowns: Hmm. How high is the caravan? Could I jump from its top onto the walls? (7 yards vertical) (8:02:18 PM) Crowns: (I guess not.) (8:02:37 PM) ***Crowns continues to wander around, stopping to inspect his ropesticks occasionally, and heads around towards the north side and looks for the Immaculate temple. (8:02:47 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: PerAware (8:02:47 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "PerAware": (8 6 2 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:02:47 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: PerAware (8:02:47 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PerAware": (8 3 6 4 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:03:49 PM) Remmon: You both notice the archers readying their bows to fire at you (8:04:19 PM) Dusk: "Okay, I think our cover's blown." (8:05:01 PM) Mist: "Wait... Lets play the long game on this one..." Mist whispers. (8:05:47 PM) ***Dusk shifts behind a tree. (8:05:54 PM) ***Mist too. (8:05:58 PM) Crowns: (Yay Exalted. Archers point at you, you start talking first and taking cover later.) (8:06:03 PM) ***Mist octopus tree no less. (8:06:52 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m 7 1 5: Mass archery attack on Mist. Roll Join War (8:06:52 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Mass archery attack on Mist. Roll Join War": (9 6 10 6 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:07:49 PM) Crowns: (You are entirely too fond of Join War.) (8:07:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4m: Join War (8:07:52 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Join War": (10 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:08:19 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: Join War (8:08:20 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Join War": (1 10 3 8 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:08:41 PM) Mist: !exalted 67 (8:08:42 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 6 5 1 7 7 6 4 2 2 3 8 2 3 2 10 7 4 7 10 7 5 6 3 10 4 6 6 7 6 6 2 7 6 5 5 3 7 5 6 4 3 4 3 1 8 3 5 2 7 2 7 8 2 7 7 2 2 1 1 6 7 4 8 2 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 25. (8:08:43 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (8:08:43 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (8 1 8 4 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:09:08 PM) Crowns: (Mist: Soak isn't rolled. :P) (8:09:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: The Blood Apes (8:09:21 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The Blood Apes": (1 4 7 5 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:09:29 PM) Mist: (Mist has the tiny soak of a frenchman :( ) (8:09:31 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Dusk (8:10:17 PM) ***Dusk idly tells the peronelle to harden up (the demon's charm that grants more soak), then, "Apes, form on me!" (8:10:43 PM) Dusk: !exalted 2 7 1 1: ChaWar +1wp (8:10:44 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "ChaWar +1wp": (5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:10:54 PM) Remmon: The Blood Apes join your unit (8:12:11 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Mist (8:12:18 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: WitsAwareness because this is clearly going pear-shaped. (8:12:18 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "WitsAwareness because this is clearly going pear-shaped.": (4 10 4 1 10 8 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:13:45 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 7 1 1: Spending a WP to join this thing! (8:13:46 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Spending a WP to join this thing!": (4 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:14:14 PM) Dusk: !exalted 2 7 1 1: Damn you (8:14:14 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Damn you": (2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:16:01 PM) ***Crowns activates Easily Overlooked Presence Technique for 3motes, figures the archers won't be paying very special attention to him, and climbs up the walls to see how mobilized the city is other than archers. (8:18:17 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, the archers (8:18:30 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m 7 1 5: Shoot Dusk! (8:18:31 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shoot Dusk!": (6 2 5 3 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:20:12 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1L: Ping! (8:20:13 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Ping!": (8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:20:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Dusk, Crowns (8:21:15 PM) Crowns: So, is there another archer horde coming to reinforce the first? (8:21:30 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the city is quite heavily mobilised, there are at least another 200 or so archers on the walls, spread around the city, additionally you can see some 500 troops standing behind the southern gate you came from and another 200 behind the northern gate (8:21:31 PM) Dusk: "To the walls, and up!" Dusk shouts commandingly, and charges forth. (8:22:37 PM) Dusk: (I move, like, 4*70 yards per long tick.) (8:22:45 PM) Crowns: What are my chances of getting to the inside of the gate? (8:24:13 PM) ***Crowns sneaks over towards the Immaculate Temple, then, and lets Dusk and blood apes and whatnot handle the archery shit. (8:26:23 PM) ***Crowns sneakruns? Sneaking is his natural state of being. (8:26:33 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Mist (8:26:50 PM) Remmon: Dusk and his unit of blood apes just charged forward and have reached the base of the wall, they're starting to climb it (8:27:21 PM) ***Dusk is pretty good at climbing, virtue of her hearthstone (double climb speed, -2 to difficulty of various monkey antics). (8:28:38 PM) ***Mist has a vertical jump of 6 and 10 yards of hair, jumps at the wall, grabs on to top, climbs, activates RLF and attacks (I think? I don't even have to know what I am flurrying or whatever. Stupid Mass combat.) (8:30:04 PM) Mist: !exalted 12 7 1 1: I'ma punch that dude and that dude and that dude. (8:30:05 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "I'ma punch that dude and that dude and that dude.": (4 10 4 5 1 5 9 2 7 8 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (8:31:32 PM) ***Crowns votes we have Sword Shaping Combat instead of having extended confusion over TeamSpeak. (8:32:13 PM) Mist: !exalted 9L (8:32:14 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (4 1 7 10 8 3 1 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:33:24 PM) ***Mist bowls through 40 dudes, "SO WALLS AREN'T MUCH FUN. HOW ABOUT DEATH." (8:33:27 PM) Remmon: Mist sends archers flying and running, reducing the archery unit to magnitude 1 (8:33:54 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Dusk and his blood apes reach the top of the walls (8:34:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3m: Morale, Diff 4 (8:34:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Morale, Diff 4": (7 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:34:50 PM) Remmon: The unit's morale shatters and it disintegrates (8:35:00 PM) Mist: "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS "FLEE FROM CERTAIN DEATH DAY". WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" (8:35:41 PM) Dusk: "Towards the monastery! Crowns! Crowns!!" Dusk shouts, sprinting over there. (8:36:48 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:36:48 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 9 8 4 5 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:37:14 PM) ***Dusk keeps going, until about 100 yards away. "Sol damn it." (8:37:17 PM) ***Crowns is looking for Immaculates heading to and from the gate. (8:37:26 PM) Crowns: (from the temple) (8:37:46 PM) Dusk: (Can I do something else now, or is my turn gone?) (8:38:00 PM) Mist: (Magma kraken everything!) (8:38:02 PM) Remmon: Moving over there would be a single tick (8:38:05 PM) Crowns: (Can I get to move somewhat in regular time to make things work out sanely?) (8:38:08 PM) Remmon: So tick 7, Dusk again! (8:39:21 PM) Dusk: "Okay, here comes the Magma Kraken! Mist, you're in charge of the unit!" Dusk shifts into a special character slot, and begins shapingg Celestial Circle Sorcery. Anima totemic, etc., etc. (8:41:06 PM) ***Crowns keeps on the wall, somewhere between Dusk and the Immaculates, and watches proceedings. (8:41:31 PM) Remmon: The Immaculates start moving out and emerge from the gate. (8:41:39 PM) Remmon: Dusk's spell finishes, go ahead and target it (8:41:52 PM) ***Dusk targets it on the temple-fortress. (8:41:59 PM) Mist: "LETS PROTECT THE LITTLE LADY, HUH BOYS?" Mist calls out! (8:42:03 PM) Dusk: "MAGMA KRAKEN ARISE." (8:43:15 PM) ***Dusk changes targets: to the Immaculates, since she can see them. (8:47:55 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8 7 6: Dex + Athletics (8:47:55 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Dex + Athletics": (10 6 1 1 6 3 2 2; 8 5 10 8 9 9 9 2; 4 9 9 2 2 10 7 9; 6 2 9 3 3 9 4 4; 3 5 4 9 4 7 2 5; 4 1 10 1 9 10 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 7; 6; 2; 2; 6. (8:49:17 PM) ***Crowns moves towards the Immaculates and throws a chakram at whoever looks like an opportune target, then hides behind walls again. (8:50:05 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6: Hello this is a chakram to your face. (8:50:05 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Hello this is a chakram to your face.": (7 10 7 6 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:50:38 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2L: Ping. (8:50:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping.": (5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:50:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: Regain surprise. (8:50:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Regain surprise.": (2 8 4 8 9 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:51:01 PM) Remmon: The Chakram bounces off the Immaculate's face. He's certainly surprised by this turn of events (8:51:06 PM) Crowns: (That was Speed 4.) (8:51:10 PM) Remmon: Dusk, you have a magma Kraken to control (8:52:21 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6 (8:52:22 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (5 2 8 3 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:53:15 PM) Dusk: (This being, probably, their JB.) (8:54:06 PM) Dusk: !exalted 8 7 10: Randomly flailing about! (8:54:06 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Randomly flailing about!": (4 1 8 6 2 2 9 4; 8 2 2 4 4 5 9 10; 3 1 8 3 6 10 6 4; 2 10 7 2 9 6 1 2; 4 6 5 1 3 9 7 3; 7 5 5 5 3 2 2 2; 1 3 7 5 1 10 8 10; 3 7 10 3 4 9 2 6; 2 10 6 3 2 10 9 2; 1 10 3 4 5 6 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 4; 3; 4; 2; 1; 6; 4; 5; 2. (8:54:52 PM) ***Dusk doesn't direct the fiery lava tentacles, they just flail at the closest Immaculates. (8:55:18 PM) Crowns: (I wonder how it would look taken out of context to see that the spell describes a Control Tentacle action.) (8:55:28 PM) Dusk: (19L damage.) (8:56:50 PM) Dusk: !exalted 13L 7 3 (8:56:50 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (4 4 5 3 9 1 8 8 8 10 5 7 1; 6 10 2 2 1 10 9 9 7 6 8 2 5; 10 9 3 2 8 1 2 10 2 3 7 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 6; 5. (8:56:54 PM) Dusk: !exalted 14L (8:56:54 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (2 8 3 5 10 9 9 7 6 2 5 9 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:56:57 PM) Dusk: !exalted 15L (8:56:57 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (8 10 3 7 5 1 9 8 2 9 2 4 2 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:57:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 5: Run away? (8:57:39 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Run away?": (7 2 2 4 3 4 4; 5 7 8 9 10 10 7; 3 4 9 5 1 10 4; 4 1 3 6 1 5 5; 3 5 3 7 7 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 8; 3; 0; 4. (8:58:04 PM) Remmon: 2 units disband and run away, the other 3 stand tall despite the damage (8:58:57 PM) Dusk: "Mist, I suggest we go meet the Immaculates down there!" (8:59:51 PM) Mist: "HAAAAAAAAAA. GO MY TENTACLED BROTHER. LETS UNLEASH SOME SPECTACULAR-TENTACULAR DESTRUCTION." Screams Mist as he charges towards the nearest standing, punchable unit of Immaculates and launches his fists! (9:00:10 PM) Mist: !exalted 16 7 1 1 (9:00:10 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (1 2 1 3 4 6 3 10 6 3 3 3 5 4 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:00:48 PM) Mist: !exalted 7L (9:00:49 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 2 4 1 10 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:00:51 PM) ***Dusk follows with the apes, punching people left and right! She can do that pretty well, you know! (9:01:10 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: Punch (9:01:10 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Punch": (1 9 5 2 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:01:18 PM) Remmon: Mist reduces an Immaculate unit by 1 magnitude (9:01:31 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7 7 2: 2 rout checks (9:01:31 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "2 rout checks": (1 8 7 4 8 6 7; 3 7 10 10 1 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 6. (9:01:43 PM) Dusk: !exalted 4B: Ping (9:01:43 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "Ping": (7 6 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:03:03 PM) Crowns: (Morale page 161 says that Morale is the lower of average unit Valor and commander Valor.) (9:03:12 PM) Crowns: (Do they all have Paragon of Valor twice?) (9:03:22 PM) Remmon: I may have oopsied? (9:03:51 PM) Remmon: Dusk reduces a unit's magnitude by 1 (9:03:58 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3 7 2: Auch (9:03:59 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Auch": (5 10 7; 7 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 4. (9:04:05 PM) Remmon: Hah, they don't rout either (9:04:25 PM) Remmon: Right. (9:04:37 PM) Remmon: Immaculates on Tick 8 (9:05:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 2 5: Attack Dusk! (9:05:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Attack Dusk!": (7 4 3 10 1 2 5 5 7; 7 4 1 7 2 8 6 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 11. (9:05:43 PM) Dusk: (You mean Mist. Responsibility Avoiding Prana!) (9:05:53 PM) Remmon: (I do indeed mean Mist) (9:10:14 PM) Mist: Mist braces himself as the Immaculates run at him, he opens his palms wide and stands ready, stance lowered. The first line of attackers slam up against the exalt alone, his essence infused hands able to slap away all the weapons. Like a whirlwind of rage and aggression he's able to bat away all the attacks that dare throw themselves at him. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING, I'M UNTOUCHABLE."He screams (9:10:15 PM) Mist: directly into the face of a swordsman before punching the poor fellows weapon right in half. (9:12:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2L: Ping! (9:12:21 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Ping!": (8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:12:44 PM) Stalker Z@26ECB6.A4B64C.298B52.D80DA0 entered the room. (9:12:44 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (9:13:21 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Crowns! (9:14:02 PM) ***Crowns goes find an Immaculate to punch into a duel somewhere near the Magma Kraken. Preferably solo one if there is such a thing available. (9:16:08 PM) Crowns: "Your attention, Dragon? The Solars are returning." says Crowns, and then kicks the Immaculate in the danglies. (9:16:56 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: Join Battle. Yay for sane time. (9:16:56 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Join Battle. Yay for sane time.": (5 5 6 1 6 6 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:17:12 PM) Crowns: (PainBot seems to take after KarmaBot in feeding on our tears, etc.) (9:17:15 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14: JB! (9:17:15 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (8 2 8 6 5 4 7 9 3 1 7 7 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:17:24 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, the Immaculate (9:18:07 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate looks at you, spits at your feet and declares "The solar souls may have returned, but we shall simply beat them back into the dust from whence they came and imprison them once more. I shall start with you, Anathema!" (9:18:13 PM) Remmon: He then steps forward and attacks you (9:18:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5 (9:18:22 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (5 9 4 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:18:32 PM) ***Crowns hides behind a magma tentacle, lets killstick bounce off it while he ducks. (3m perfect dodge, nyah.) (9:19:15 PM) Remmon: He swings ineffectively at you (9:19:31 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, the Immaculate (9:19:37 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Kill more! (9:19:38 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Kill more!": (4 5 9 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:20:01 PM) Remmon: 2 attack flurry (9:21:06 PM) Crowns: "I don't think you will, actually." says Crowns, spitting back. "I think you will die, as you are unwilling to surrender. Of course, there is the possibility that you will run away when the demons come for you, along with the silver rage." Then he disappears behind a tentacle, and when he reemerges, his face is shining with golden light. (9:21:22 PM) Crowns: (PD both attacks, anima up to 11-15 level, unrecognizable light obscures face.) (9:21:39 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Crowns (9:23:24 PM) Crowns: "Now, do you prefer that I disembowel or dishonor you first?" asks Crowns, vaulting handily over the Immaculate, delivering a jabbing blow with the edge of his hand to its neck, then kicking it in the arse before it can turn around, and then stepping back over a magma-fried corpse. (9:23:53 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 7 2: Punch, kick. (9:23:54 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Punch, kick.": (1 10 9 10 6 5 6 5 8 3 7 1; 7 6 5 4 9 8 9 7 1 8 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 7. (9:24:26 PM) Crowns: Raw damage 5B. (9:24:55 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2B: Ping. (9:24:55 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping.": (4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:25:48 PM) Crowns: (Speed 5.) (9:25:55 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, the Immaculate (9:26:25 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate charges forward and attacks you twice (9:27:21 PM) ***Crowns jumps up on the grand killstick, carried along by its momentum for a moment, then kicks off before landing, sending the weapon spinning and the Immaculate overbalancing. (Still PD here.) (9:27:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Crowns (9:29:36 PM) ***Crowns advances while the Immaculate is recovering, steps in behind the blade, right in the Immaculate's face, then headbutts him into a tentacle before punching him in the gut, twice. "You have alternatives, you know. You can acknowledge your new overlords." says the shining light of Crowns' face. (Speed 5, 2 punch flurry.) (9:30:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14f 7 2 (9:30:47 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 4 4 7 3 7 1 2 10 9 3 1 4 10; 1 8 4 3 3 4 3 2 8 5 3 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 3. (9:32:54 PM) Crowns: (Autohit the magma tentacle thanks to Safety Among Enemies, but for zero damage, lol.) (9:33:02 PM) Remmon: As you make your swings, the Immaculate seems to move with supernatural speed, causing you to instead punch a magma kraken tentacle twice. (9:33:14 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, the Immaculate (9:33:57 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate makes a 2 attack flurry at Crowns (9:35:06 PM) ***Crowns shines like a small sun, blinding the Immaculate. "You can't even touch me." says Crowns, grinning invisibly as he starts to whistle the Yakety Sax tune, run up a magma tentacle to get away, and not burning his feet because that wouldn't follow the rule of funny. (9:36:42 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:36:58 PM) Remmon: Tick 16, Crowns, Immaculate (9:38:13 PM) ***Crowns makes a come-hither motion with one hand, then a rude gesture with the other, and moonwalks backward into the origin of the Magma Kraken, inviting the Immaculate to come and dance with him where it's more fun. (Speed 3 Guard.) (9:38:49 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate chases after you, swinging his blade at you repeatedly as he does (9:38:51 PM) Remmon: 2 attack flurry (9:39:38 PM) ***Crowns lets a pair of tentacles close on one another and form a doorway about him. He basks in the heat for a moment, then steps back and lets the daiklave bounce between magma columns, still finding no purchase. (PD more!) (9:39:58 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:40:04 PM) Remmon: Tick 19, Crowns (9:41:33 PM) ***Crowns giggles. "I'm grinning, can you see it?" he asks before jumping up over the door. The tentacles uncross just in time to reveal him coming seemingly headfirst, then spinning around just in time to plant a foot in the Immaculate's eyes. "I guess not." (9:41:51 PM) Crowns: (Speed 5 single kick.) (9:42:00 PM) Remmon: "Stop being such a solar pussy and fight like a man!" (9:42:16 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:42:30 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14 (9:42:30 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 4 9 4 8 3 2 3 10 2 9 5 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:43:08 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate seems to bend unnaturally around your kick as he brings his sword around at again (9:43:15 PM) Remmon: Tick 20, Immaculate (9:43:18 PM) Remmon: 2 attack flurry (9:44:19 PM) Crowns: "That's sexist." opines the glowing Crowns as he steps backwards, invisible by his own radiance. (9:46:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 24, Crowns, Immaculate (9:46:33 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate continues with the 2 attack flurries (9:47:55 PM) ***Crowns continues doing his unhittable-ball-of-light-singing-Yakety-Sax imitation. It's unclear what this looks like, but someone in the First Age must necessarily have made it, because the First Age is silly. Thus, the Immaculate hits only air, ground, anima, and magma. :) (9:48:20 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:50:29 PM) Crowns: Suddenly, things get a bit more serious. "Now, you mentioned fighting like a man. Let's see how long you can continue to do that, eh? Then you can learn - the painful way - that it's not just men who can fight." (9:51:20 PM) ***Crowns steps up on the daiklave again, reflecting his own visage off it into the Immaculate's face. Then pulls down the Immaculate's pants and attempts to rip off or destroy his balls. (9:51:46 PM) Crowns: (Speed 5 flurry of 3 punches, spend Wp channeling Conviction. Die now.) (9:52:17 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate uses second dodge excellency (9:53:16 PM) Remmon: 0, 2, 4 motes for the first, second and third attacks, giving +0, +1, +2 DDV (9:53:47 PM) Crowns: !exalted 17f 7 3 (9:53:47 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 1 1 3 2 6 1 8 5 9 3 3 8 1 4 4 1; 5 8 5 6 6 2 5 8 2 4 10 1 1 10 1 4; 9 1 4 10 4 9 2 9 5 9 8 6 10 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 6; 9. (9:54:41 PM) Mist: (Through the TeamSpeak we have just learnt that Crowns is attempting what will later be named as 'The Clit Rip', instead of the more well known 'Ball Tear'.) (9:54:48 PM) Remmon: Heh (9:55:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2B: Ping (9:55:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping": (1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:55:58 PM) Crowns: (Man, I just can't do any damage today.) (9:56:40 PM) Remmon: "Well that tickles. Is that seriously the best you can do? And you call yourself a solar? I was told the Anathema were a threat to all of Creation, but I doubt you could fight your way out of a wet paper bag!" (9:56:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 28, Immaculate (9:57:00 PM) Remmon: The immaculate goes for another 2 attack flurry (9:58:39 PM) ***Crowns attempts a less than perfect defense, tries to catch the daiklave on his shield rather than disappearing. Grimaces as the shield bends under the impact, and recoils from the impact, letting the second impact hit a tentacle rather than risk having his shield destroyed. (Trying 1m Shadow Over Water this time instead of PD. DDV 8 against both attacks.) (9:59:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 13f: Oooh, I get to roll! (9:59:18 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Oooh, I get to roll!": (9 6 1 2 5 9 4 2 6 4 2 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:59:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Oooh, I get to roll! (9:59:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Oooh, I get to roll!": (7 1 8 1 8 8 8 5 10 7 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (9:59:49 PM) Remmon: Tick 29, Crowns (10:01:39 PM) Crowns: "Actually, my thread to Creation is the ability to take anyone's face. Anyone. Even yours, and if you don't kill me now, you'll be seeing yourself paying support to insurgents sometime tomorrow." And with those words, Crowns hooks his hands and reaches forward as though to grab the Immaculate's face and tear it off by the ears. (10:02:05 PM) Crowns: "As for fighting, I never even practiced. This is what I do without trying hard." Then he boxes the Immaculate about the ears. (Speed 5 flurry 2 punches.) (10:02:28 PM) Crowns: *threat (10:02:36 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, roll it (10:02:43 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13f 7 2 (10:02:43 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 6 7 4 3 4 3 4 4 3 10 10 8; 8 5 2 4 9 5 5 2 7 3 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 5. (10:03:02 PM) Remmon: Miss, miss (10:03:05 PM) Crowns: Blehhhh. (10:03:15 PM) Remmon: Tick 32, Immaculate (10:03:53 PM) Remmon: "I shan't let you take my face or walk away from today, anathema, you shall die here and I shall be the one to kill you." (10:04:06 PM) Remmon: The immaculate charges forward with another 2 attack flurry (10:04:13 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:05:01 PM) ***Crowns learns in the fashion of the Solars, improvising perfectly, and now understands much better how to catch a blow. This time he partly deflects the daiklave with his shield, pushing it downwards, then pushes it down into the ground with his other hand before calmly stepping over it as the Immaculate cuts up a large swathe of sand. (1m SOW again, pushing my luck here...) (10:05:30 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 again (10:05:38 PM) Remmon: !exalted 13f 7 2 (10:05:39 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (7 6 9 5 2 7 6 1 6 10 2 5 9; 1 2 5 9 4 7 3 9 7 4 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 4. (10:05:43 PM) Crowns: (Well, 2m since invoking it for each attack.) (10:05:48 PM) Remmon: Both miss (10:07:07 PM) Remmon: Tick 34, Crowns (10:08:26 PM) Crowns: "You cannot forbid or permit me ANYTHING." says the eidolon that is Crowns with firm authority. "I am here because I want to be. I shall go when I like, and you cannot pursue me. Now, silence." Then he delivers two quick jabs to the stomach, winding the Immaculate for a few seconds to make her shut up. (Speed 5 flurry 2 etc.) (10:08:46 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:08:51 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13f 7 2 (10:08:51 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 7 7 3 7 1 8 2 7 1 8 6 9; 9 6 3 4 4 9 3 9 10 2 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 6. (10:09:06 PM) Remmon: Safety among enemies for the first one (10:09:17 PM) Remmon: Crowns punches one of the magma kraken tentacles again (10:10:22 PM) Remmon: Tick 36, Immaculate (10:11:22 PM) Remmon: "And you will die because I demand it, there is nothing you can do about it anathema. You were once the lawgivers, the rulers, but you've had your chance and you brought the common people to ruin. Now we run the show and we have vowed never to let you regain your throne." (10:12:03 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate charges in at you, activating First Melee for a flurry, 2m for each attack, 2 attacks (10:14:02 PM) Crowns: "You cannot touch me so long as there is breath in my body." says Crowns, and flickers away again. "The glory of the Sun is all around me." He suddenly stands on the other side of a daiklave stroke. "Your only chance is if I /let/ you harm me." (PD some, can't get hit when being arrogant, that would be wrong.) (10:14:42 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:15:19 PM) Remmon: Tick 39, Crowns (10:20:35 PM) Crowns: (We have apparently had some confusion here. I was under the distinct impression that Remmon was running with the normal combo system. We now learn that he uses on-the-fly ones.) (10:20:55 PM) Remmon: (As noted when we did chargen, I'm using the SPE houserules for simplicity) (10:21:10 PM) ***Mist goes to add that cheapened shapeshifting to SPE rules... (10:21:46 PM) Remmon: (The SPE houserules as they are atm, any further changes with my explicity permission only :p) (10:22:52 PM) ***Crowns gouges a chunk of magma out of the kraken with his bare hands, protected from the heat by his anima. Then he punches the Immaculate in the face with extra weight, drops the red-hot rock down on her chest, and quickly proceeds to punch her several more times before she can even process what's happened. (10:23:28 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:23:53 PM) Crowns: (Right then. 1wp to combo 1Ex MA and SOW. 3 attack flurry of punches. Augmenting each punch with 5m of 1Ex MA.) (10:24:24 PM) Crowns: !exalted 18f 7 3 (10:24:25 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 3 4 10 5 5 3 4 2 8 5 6 4 1 2 5 3 6; 6 7 3 1 4 7 4 2 1 4 2 8 4 2 1 2 2; 10 1 2 3 7 1 1 4 6 10 8 10 9 2 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 3; 10. (10:24:51 PM) Crowns: (RAAAAAGE at the PainBot.) (10:24:51 PM) Remmon: miss, miss, perfect defense (10:26:02 PM) Remmon: You swing your chunk of hot lava at the Immaculate once, but she simply steps away, then again, but she steps inside your reach to avoid it. You bring your attack back in from behind and, boxed in by your arms, she is unable to dodge. Instead, she simply turns to flames and the chunk passes harmlessly through her (10:26:25 PM) Remmon: You have but a moment to process this information, however, for she immediately counter attacks with all her might. (10:27:06 PM) Remmon: Unassailable Body of fire Defense, Smoldering Karma Strike, First Melee Excellency 5m. Say your prayers. (10:27:28 PM) Remmon: !exalted 25: Counter attack (10:27:28 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Counter attack": (1 3 9 8 9 6 3 8 9 1 8 9 7 8 3 3 5 9 10 9 5 6 6 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 14. (10:27:32 PM) ***Crowns quickly steps out of range, needing time to consider this new development. His anima drops back from "small sun" to "ludicrously bright", leaving the Immaculate blinded, and he quickly retreats behind the tentacle he gouged a chunk out of. (10:28:16 PM) Crowns: (Hit by 6 minus whatever stunt is.) (10:28:32 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:28:41 PM) Remmon: 21L raw damage (10:29:11 PM) Crowns: Soak 8L (10:29:29 PM) Remmon: !exalted 13L: This may sting a little (10:29:29 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "This may sting a little": (8 5 2 2 5 6 6 4 10 8 10 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:29:57 PM) Crowns: (Down to first -2 health level.) (10:30:04 PM) Remmon: "So how about you surrender now, then you can live in the dungeons until we find out how to imprison your solar shard again." (10:31:13 PM) Crowns: "Maybe another time." (10:32:03 PM) Remmon: Tick 40, Immaculate (10:32:13 PM) Remmon: "If you insist, Anathema." (10:32:23 PM) Crowns: "I don't insist. I just don't think it would work that way." (10:32:38 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate steps her blade with inhuman speed and precision, aiming to cut you to ribbons (10:32:41 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Be good? (10:32:42 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Be good?": (6 6 2 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:33:14 PM) Remmon: 5m first melee on both, feel the burn! Anima goes straight to totemic (10:33:33 PM) ***Crowns continues to fall back, dancing across magma and scorched earth, still moving with glorious grace, even when wounded. And dodges. (Shadow Over Water some more, DDV 8+stunt) (10:33:43 PM) Remmon: !exalted 25 7 2: Slashy! (10:33:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Slashy!": (9 9 10 9 2 6 10 1 3 10 2 8 4 7 5 3 1 6 4 4 9 3 7 10 5; 2 2 10 2 2 6 8 4 8 4 5 2 4 1 10 10 2 3 5 6 10 5 8 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 15; 12. (10:33:47 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Crowns (10:33:59 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6, hit by 3 (10:34:39 PM) Remmon: 22L raw damage, 19L raw damage (10:34:59 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14L (10:35:00 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (1 10 1 8 8 4 1 9 9 9 2 8 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (10:35:02 PM) Remmon: !exalted 11L (10:35:02 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (4 10 5 1 9 2 9 2 2 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:36:36 PM) Crowns: At this points Crowns would normally die but I'm going to object that either Remmon has been misreading the DB excellency caps badly or else this is a completely ridiculous Essence 7 DB. (10:36:38 PM) Crowns: :p (10:37:28 PM) Dusk: (USE ESSENCE CRISIS.) (10:38:00 PM) Crowns: (Also, USE SESSELJAE to fix the first hit.) (10:38:12 PM) Crowns: (First hit was only for 4hl, which is fixable by sesseljae.) (10:40:11 PM) Remmon: Slight retcon, first hit drops Crowns to Incap, second hit is pulled (10:40:32 PM) Remmon: Do Dusk and Mist want to at this point either run away screaming or charge at the Immaculate? (10:40:40 PM) Mist: What do you think! (10:40:44 PM) ***Mist runs away screaming (10:40:52 PM) Mist: (... I kid! :D) (10:41:08 PM) Dusk: !exalted 3 (10:41:08 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled (10 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:41:24 PM) ***Dusk feels it would be dishonorable to interfere with the duel. (10:41:26 PM) Crowns: ((Note to self: Organize character sheet properly so that Lightspeed Body Dynamics is next to the DV and having a sesseljae is next to the health track, so that it's harder to forget all the preparations we so carefully set up when people suffer some tedium.)) (10:41:37 PM) Remmon: Mist, Valour (10:41:44 PM) Dusk: (I just rolled.) (10:41:50 PM) Mist: (3? I was only joking abuot running. :p) (10:41:51 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (10:41:52 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:42:06 PM) Remmon: It would be dishonourable to interfere in a duel, Mist (10:43:26 PM) Remmon: "Now then. My name is Standing Flame over Water and you are my prisoner, Solar." (10:43:33 PM) Dusk: "Sol damn it, Crowns!" (10:43:49 PM) Remmon: "As for the other two anathema here. Surrender now and I'll let you live, perhaps even let you work for me." (10:44:16 PM) Dusk: "You're not taking a member of *my* Deliberative captive!" (10:44:46 PM) Remmon: She looks down at the floor (10:44:55 PM) Remmon: "Too late, I already did." (10:45:07 PM) Dusk: "Mist. CHARGE!" (10:47:13 PM) Remmon: Mist, trying to duel the Immaculate? (10:47:34 PM) Mist: "HELLO MY LADY," Mist calls out, launching himself from the breast of bloodapes and at the breast of this chick. (10:47:48 PM) Remmon: Join Battle! (10:48:01 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (10:48:01 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 3 5 2 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:48:05 PM) Remmon: Exalted 14: JB! (10:48:09 PM) Remmon: !Exalted 14: JB! (10:48:09 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (4 7 2 2 6 9 3 3 6 5 2 6 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:48:27 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Standing Flame over Water, Mist (10:48:52 PM) Remmon: Standing Flame over Water attacks Mist (10:49:38 PM) Mist: I shall parry, perhaps use an excellency! (10:50:28 PM) Mist: 2m into 2nd Dex for 1 dot of parry. (10:50:33 PM) Mist: pDV9. (10:50:43 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 (10:50:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (9 5 10 8 7 5 7 3 3 10 7 5 9 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (10:50:47 PM) Schleiermacher: :o (10:51:01 PM) Remmon: 19L raw damage, soak? (10:51:10 PM) Mist: 14L (10:51:16 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5L: Not a ping! (10:51:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Not a ping!": (9 3 5 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:55:59 PM) Mist: The sword cuts into Mist's side. He grins so wide you can see his pointed molars that drip bloody, "FINALLY. YOU USELESS LOT HIT ME. I'LL HIT YOU BACK, HOW ABOUT THAT?" He draws his fist back and slams it into the woman, then again, and again. Raining down his silver knuckles onto her armour, causing first massive dents then punching through the armour fully. (10:56:04 PM) Mist: (Three attack flurry) (10:56:38 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:56:47 PM) Mist: !exalted 19f 7 3 1 (10:56:48 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 3 2 6 6 1 10 5 10 8 2 4 1 5 4 8 5 3 9; 3 9 10 2 9 6 10 4 5 10 10 5 5 10 3 2 4 8; 6 4 8 1 10 3 3 2 2 3 6 1 3 8 6 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 14; 6. (10:58:07 PM) Mist: (Sux and soak?) (10:58:26 PM) Remmon: PD counterattack, PD counterattack, PD counterattack (10:59:31 PM) Remmon: Unassailable Body of Wood Defense, since Fire seems like a bad idea against a giant octopusman (10:59:43 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 3: Counterattacks, no additional charms there (10:59:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Counterattacks, no additional charms there": (5 10 9 10 3 7 7 1 4 10 5 2 2 2 2; 3 9 10 2 7 5 1 8 8 5 8 8 4 9 10; 6 3 4 3 3 4 10 6 6 10 7 3 8 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 11; 6. (11:01:13 PM) Mist: (I'm going put 6m into Parry to raise it to 11 and stunt my defense!) (11:01:58 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (11:02:05 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (11:04:10 PM) Mist: (I will put 2m into the first attack, 6m into the second and nothing into the third.) (11:04:20 PM) Remmon: Okay (11:05:44 PM) Mist: Mist, as his fists extends sees the woman dodge and the sword come down at him. He's able to punch the sword with his non-extended hand, glance off the side of the blade, push it out of his path and continue on swinging for the woman. The second counterattack meets his fist head on and both attacks cancel each other out. For the third counter attack he swings with his right and left at the (11:05:44 PM) Mist: same time, the right going for the womans jaw, the left precalculated to parry her sword! (11:05:51 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:06:02 PM) Mist: (Yosh! She misses all!) (11:06:08 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Standing Flame over Water (11:06:22 PM) Remmon: Standing Flame over Water attacks! (11:06:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Nice bot? (11:06:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Nice bot?": (1 9 2 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:06:31 PM) Remmon: 4 attacks. Defense? (11:07:08 PM) Mist: (How many attacks?) (11:07:41 PM) Mist: (2nd ex, 2m on every one and I'd like to stunt!) (11:09:01 PM) Mist: Seeing the woman ready to counter attack even more, Mist stood with his fists up. Born to a tribe of berserkers, finding from the day he was born, living in the throes of rage and violence. He was at home here. He was ready for this flaming harpie, his fists outstretched, his mind and blood boiling with passion for the fight. (11:09:22 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:09:28 PM) Mist: (pDV 11) (11:10:08 PM) Remmon: Standing Flame over Water charged in at Mist, doging his strands of hair left and right and parrying his tentacles with seemingly great ease before closing in and laying her blade straight in against the monster. "Die, Anathema, for you stand against our greatness!" (11:10:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 4 (11:10:13 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (1 1 1 3 9 3 7 6 1 3 4 5 7 1 7; 2 9 8 2 3 10 10 3 4 6 3 3 4 4 4; 4 5 4 8 5 2 6 8 3 2 10 6 6 9 2; 10 9 5 10 9 10 5 4 3 5 1 4 5 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 6; 5; 9. (11:10:20 PM) Remmon: Bah, all missed (11:10:24 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Mist (11:15:15 PM) Mist: "THERE IS ONLY GREATNESS IN VICTORY," Mist replied, swinging his fists at the womans jaw as she rushed at him. "THE STRONG SHALL LIVE ON OVER THE CORPSES OF THE WEAK." He rears back, all his limbs flaying out in a magnificent display of aggression. "LET ME SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE STRONGEST." His hair alone arches back and slams down into the body of the dragonblooded, slamming down upon her from (11:15:16 PM) Mist: every angle. (11:15:37 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:16:00 PM) Mist: (I am going to combo Halting the Scarlet Flow with Golden Tiger stance and attack.) (11:16:13 PM) Mist: !exalted 14f 7 8 1 (11:16:14 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 10 7 2 3 2 4 3 10 6 4 2 2 10; 3 9 5 7 5 3 5 6 8 3 10 9 10; 5 6 10 10 1 2 3 1 8 4 4 2; 3 8 6 1 6 9 3 4 3 9 4; 10 7 2 9 5 5 10 3 1 7; 1 2 10 2 9 6 1 8 9; 1 1 4 5 10 7 3 10; 6 6 7 4 1 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 9; 6; 4; 8; 6; 6; 3. (11:17:07 PM) Mist: (Remember that her DV goes down 1 for every attack after the first.) (11:17:22 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (11:17:22 PM) Serah Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (11:17:22 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Serah) by ChanServ (11:18:30 PM) Remmon: Dodge, PD, dodge, dodge, PD, PD, PD, hit by 1, counter attack to all but the last (11:19:57 PM) Attilla_ Some.Dude@Nightstar-3df9855a.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (11:20:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 7: Counter attacks (11:20:21 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Counter attacks": (10 7 6 10 4 4 5 8 7 5 2 4 4 2 8; 2 9 6 2 5 10 5 5 5 6 5 5 1 8 8; 4 10 10 1 3 4 4 7 2 7 3 4 1 2 1; 9 7 6 6 2 10 2 3 7 8 7 5 3 8 3; 4 7 5 3 2 1 2 2 5 7 8 2 8 1 3; 5 10 7 7 2 2 4 5 5 6 5 5 8 5 4; 8 3 2 1 8 8 5 2 4 7 5 3 9 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 5; 6; 8; 4; 5; 6. (11:20:35 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (11:20:35 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (1 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (11:22:15 PM) Attilla left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (11:23:10 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (11:23:10 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (5 2 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (11:23:18 PM) Remmon: Curses (11:23:23 PM) Attilla_ is now known as Attilla (11:23:23 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3 (11:23:23 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (1 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (11:26:24 PM) Remmon: "You're strong, Anathema. I shall offer you a deal. Take your fallen friend and leave here immediately, we shall not attempt to follow you for a day and a night." (11:27:09 PM) Mist: "YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO BE MAKING OFFERS, LADY." Mist roared back. (11:27:53 PM) Remmon: "Have you not realised that there are six more of me waiting to have a go at you, Anathema? You may be able to best me, but you stand no chance against six more." (11:30:42 PM) Mist: "I'LL TEAR DOWN EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN MY WAY, YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, PRETTY CHEEKS." (11:31:35 PM) Remmon: "Have it your way. KILL THE CASTER!" (11:31:50 PM) Mist: (Also SoCo is meant to take place in long ticks, she's cheating. >:( ) (11:31:52 PM) Remmon: The Immaculate falls back towards the castle, the other 6 immaculates and their units advance on Dusk (11:32:13 PM) Mist: (Hey, I was gonna kill that bitch. D:< ) (11:32:18 PM) Remmon: (It's not SoCo, she was offering you a way to retreat) (11:32:37 PM) Remmon: (Well, you can chase her or help Dusk. One or the other) (11:36:06 PM) Dusk: "We'll take the offer!" (11:36:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 8 (11:36:20 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 8 10 4 10 1 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (11:36:30 PM) Dusk: "Mist, collect Crowns. We're leaving." (11:36:58 PM) Remmon: "Stand down units, let them leave." (11:37:54 PM) ***Mist paces up to the DB slowly, "I shall return myself. For you. And for your friends if needsby. Expect me. Expect me stronger too." He turns and walks away slowly, stopping only to scoop up Crowns. (11:38:45 PM) Remmon: "Assuming I don't find you before then, anathema. Try not to get killed by anything else." (11:39:27 PM) Mist: "Don't bet your life on it, sweetcheeks." Mist replies. (11:40:27 PM) ***Dusk is unamused, begins to weave terrestrial circle sorcery. (11:40:32 PM) Remmon: Retreat via stormwind rider? (11:41:34 PM) Dusk: Yes. (11:43:03 PM) Remmon: You safely arrive on the savage's island some 5 hours later. You can see their boats out on the ocean as you come in, though you don't pass close to any this time (11:43:19 PM) ***Dusk settles down on a beach. (11:43:43 PM) Dusk: "Well, that was a magnificent failure. Sol damn it." (11:44:22 PM) ***Mist has relocated Crowns to a hair bed, "We'll get them next time," He replies. (11:45:28 PM) Remmon: We shall end here. 6xp for all.